


Sunday

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel wonders if Ray ever tried to wash him out of his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday

 (([song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ccKV1X9uyP4%20)))

 

Joel woke up first, groggy and basking in the afterglow of last night’s drunken events. He turned in bed and was met face to face with a stranger; a cute young one at that. Joel looked around, it was  _ **his**_  house so he couldn’t bail but…

Should he bail? I mean, there’s a  _beautiful_  stranger in his bed…

 _Beautiful? Get a hold of yourself man._  Joel placed a soft touch on the man’s face, scenes from last night flooded his brain.

 _Ray?_  He asked, his voice seemed foreign and distant and not his own, the stranger’s eyes fluttered open and they lied together for a moments, just staring at eachother.

“You don’t have to do this,” Ray said sheepishly as Joel made him breakfast.

“But, I want to,” Joel shot back as he placed some eggs on Ray’s plate.

They talked for what seemed like an eternity. They talked about life, pasts, jobs, strangers,

_Love._

Ray didn’t believe in love, and Joel wanted to call bulshit on that.

“Well I should leave now.”

 _No, stay, please._ Joel wanted to cry out but the words got caught in his throat and came out as an ‘ _okay’_  instead.  _Coward._

“Bye.”

“Bye.”  Ray stood in the door frame for a while, he then leaned forward and pecked Joel on the cheek, muttering a thank you before shooting off; face red. Joel stood there, smiling like a dumbass as he placed a finger gingerly on his cheek where Ray had kissed him.

On his fridge there was a note.

‘ _Ray- (976) xxx-xxxx’_

Joel took the note down and entered the digits on his phone.

_Ray._

__

Breakfast wasn’t enough to quench Joel’s thirst for Ray, ever since Sunday night…

Tomorrow, Tuesday, he’d call. But, when it became night and loneliness enveloped him like a suffocating blanket, so he sent a quick text to the number Ray had gave him. Fuck it. If he seemed eager, who cared?

He woke up Tuesday morning with no reply.

So Joel did some old fashioned snooping and found the home address associated with the phone number Ray gave him. He got his keys and set off to his destination, rehearsing some complicated scene in his head so he didn’t seem creepy when he arrived at the guy’s doorstep.

The only reason that seemed plausible, however, was fate.

So Joel arrived to the address and knocked, only to be met with no reply. So he asked the neighbors. No one was home. He came around at night, (a little too late at night but fuck it) to wake everyone up and ask again. Eventually…

“Puerto Rican, shockingly caucasian, black hair, glasses, stubble, his name’s Ray…?” The old man at the door shook his head.

“Sorry sonny…” But then, another person emerged from the darkness behind the man. It was an old woman, presumably the old man’s wife. She pointed to the house diagonal from theirs.

“You mean that boy…?” Joel’s heart dropped as he saw a coffin being held up by four men, all of them leading it to a hearse. The coffin was closed.

“Is his name Ray?” He asked the old woman, voice failing him as he spoke.

“I’m sorry.” She said, lightly touching Joel’s arm to try and offer him comfort. Joel stood there, watching them take Ray away, wondering what happened, if Ray regretted him.

He wondered what could have happened if he had told Ray to stay.

  
_Thunder clapped from above, Joel dashed to his car. There was enough rain coming down his face already, he didn’t need anymore._


End file.
